Back to Circle One
by FinaAlifia
Summary: Penulis mungil bernama Lee Taeyong yang menyukai Kakak Beruang dan memilikinya seutuhnya, di dalam imajinasinya. Yunho/Taeyong YunTae YunhoTaeyong NCT TVXQ! DBSK SMTOWN EXO
1. Chapter 1

**ONE SOLID BEAUTY DREAM**

Malam yang sempurna untuk menemani kesendiriannya dengan segelas cokelat panas yang ada di depannnya. Laki-laki kecil itu menatap kosong tumpukan kertas yang ada di hadapannya. Dia ingin menghilang dari takdir yang membuatnya harus hidup dengan pekerjaan terhormatnya tersebut. Sekejap dia melihat kalimat terakhir yang ada di halaman kertas di ujung kanan meja penuhnya. Ditulis oleh Taeyong Lee. Dia kembali meneguk cokelat panasnya seraya mendesah pelan saat memikirkan bagaimana orang-orang di percetakan melihatnya dengan kekaguman. Penulis Lee yang pandai, penulis Lee yang sempurna. Sangat menyenangkan pasti menjadi salah satu di antara orang-orang itu, mengagumi dan mengagumi. Jika saja mereka mengerti bagaimana rasanya menjadi seorang pencipta. Kau setidaknya harus mengorbankan salah satu hal solid dalam kehidupanmu.

Sebagai seorang penulis yang ingin karyanya mewakili perasaan murninya, tentu saja hal itu akan lebih mudah jika dia mengambil jalan pintas seperti melukis dengan jemari berbakatnya. Tapi dia menemukan keindahan tersendiri saat dia melukiskan kata-kata itu di atas kertas. Walaupun tidak dengan harga yang rendah, laki-laki mungil itu mengorbankan kebahagiaan dalam hidupnya. Karena hanya dengan kesedihan kau bisa menulis sebuah karya yang bisa membuat maskara tiap wanita luntur karena tintanya. Tapi penulis Lee tidak ingin menyentuh penanya malam ini. Dia hanya menginginkan ketenangan. Dia bahkan sengaja melupakan deadline yang diberikan oleh editor minggu ini.

Jemari kurus itu meraih cangkir yang baru saja ia letakkan di tempat kosong kecil yang tersisa di mejanya. Satu tegukan cokelat panas lolos di tenggorokannya dan saat ia membuka matanya, pintu masuknya terbuka dan si laki-laki beruang datang dengan bajunya yang basah kuyup. Si penulis kecil tentu hanya bisa tersenyum sambil merapatkan balutan selimut bohemiannya di tubuhnya. Laki-laki beruang beranjak ke kamar mandi dan beberapa detik kemudian terdengar gemericik air yang menyenangkan di telinga penulis Lee.

Saat laki-laki beruang keluar dari kamar mandi dengan lilitan handuk di pinggangnya, Taeyong mengerti apa yang diinginkannya. Dia tidak beranjak saat si beruang mendekap tubuh kecilnya dan menghirup aroma tengkuknya dalam-dalam membuat si penulis menjatuhkan selimutnya ke bawah dan menyerahkan tubuhnya seutuhnya pada beruangnya.

Penulis mungil itu menduduki meja kesukaannya dalam café itu. Sambil mengeluarkan secarik kertas dan pensil menggambarnya, dia mulai menyelesaikan goresan-goresan yang semalam ia buat. Dia tersenyum sembari menggoreskan lebih dalam pensilnya, satu-satunya kebahagiaan yang tidak dapat ia korbankan untuk karir serta nafsu menulisnya. Wajah yang sempurna itu masih tergambar jelas di kepalanya.

Seorang bartender yang mengenal pelanggan setianya itu menghampirinya. Memberikan beberapa biscuit dan cake yang biasa dipesan oleh penulis mungil.

"tenggelam dalam pesonanya lagi?" tanya bartender itu. Taeyong mengambil sebuah biskuit dan mengunyahnya perlahan sambil menatap sejenak bartender itu dengan cengirannya yang tidak ia perlihatkan pada siapapun kecuali bartender yang juga teman kecilnya itu.

"tidak sedalam biasanya, maaf Sehun, kau pasti memanggilku beberapa kali tadi" ucapnya.

Barista jangkung itu duduk di depannya sambil menatap lukisan itu dari arah berlawanan, "tampan" ucapnya.

Penulis kecil menarik ujung bibirnya sebelum menggigit biskuitnya kembali. Sayang, remah-remahnya jatuh mengotori wajah tampan buatannya.

"apa kakak beruang datang hari ini?" tanya Taeyong.

"mungkin, tunggu saja. Kau beruntung jika dia tidak bersama kekasihnya" ucap Sehun sambil mengusap pelan rambut temannya itu.

Penulis mungil itu lalu melanjutkan gambarannya. Makhluk kecil di jepitan pahanya mulai mengeras saat ia mengarsir lukisannya, dia mengutuk kebodohannya untuk datang ke café ini di pagi hari daripada tetap berada di rumahnya. Jika saja ini kamarnya, ia akan dengan mudah melepas celananya dan mulai membelai sosis kecilnya.

Tidak tahan dengan keadaannya, si penulis mungil pergi ke kamar mandi dan menyelesaikan urusannya. Selang tiga puluh menit, dia kembali dengan wajah kosong dan duduk kembali di mejanya sambil menunggu si laki-laki beruang datang, sendirian, semoga saja. Tanpa kekasih cantiknya.

Bartender Oh di saat yang sama mengantarkan kopi kesukaannya ke mejanya. Saat itu juga lelaki mungil terus berkutat menyempurnakan lukisannya. Dia melihat lengan sweater kanan Taeyong yang sedikit basah.

"bersenang-senang dengan kakak beruang?"

"mm-hmm" jawab Taeyong malas sambil tetap melukis lelaki impiannya.

"dia sudah datang, baru saja memesan minuman. Lu sedang membuatkan kopinya, dia sendirian" ucap Sehun sambil menepuk pundak Taeyong. Bartender jangkung itu berjalan kembali ke tempat kerjanya meninggalkan lelaki mungil yang masih diam dengan wajah memerah di mejanya.

"Yunho-ssi" penulis mungil itu mendengar suara Sehun saat memanggil kakak beruangnya. Sontak ia menatap ke arah kasir di mana kakak beruangnya berdiri dengan tubuh besarnya seperti yang selalu ada di mimpinya.

THE END

WARMING UP!

Setelah sekian lama nggak nulis fanfiction, akhirnya balik lagi si. Mohon maaf ya karena tidak bisa menyelesaikan beberapa fanfiction yang udah dipost di akun ini. Entah apa masih ada yang baca fanfiction buatanku karena lamanya aku hiatus. Tapi semoga kalian terhibur dengan cerita ini soalnya aku ngga yakin juga soalnya ini couple hampir kayak pedo gitu. Maaf ya hehe. Maaf juga tulisannya masih belum rapi, padahal udah nulis berapa lama tapi tetep gini-gini aja. Semoga suka. Kamsahamnida sebelumnya (review si kalo bisa wkwk)


	2. Chapter 2

**ONE SOLID BEAUTIFUL DREAM II**

Selimut bercorak bohemian yang sama masih menemaninya di dalam rumah hangat itu. Jemari penulis mungil sudah siap menuliskan beberapa paragraf lanjutan dari novel yang sudah diminta oleh penerbit selama dua minggu terakhir ini. Jika saja dia tidak bertukar pandangan dengan kakak beruang, pasti pikirannya tidak sekacau saat ini. Dia tidak pernah menatap kakak beruang selama itu, dan begitu juga dengan ditatap olehnya. Itu kali pertama baginya dan penulis mungil terlalu takut jika itu akan menjadi yang terakhir kalinya. Kakak beruang tampak mengacuhkannya, mungkin juga membencinya. Mungkin juga tidak, karena dia tidak mengenal Taeyong Lee sama sekali.

Si penulis mungil mulai mengeluarkan suara ringikan menyedihkannya ketika wajah kakak beruang kembali dalam ingatan menyebalkannya. Di saat yang sama, bartender jangkung masuk dengan dua kopi panas di tangan kanannya. Berteman dengan seorang Taeyong Lee selama sepuluh tahun tentu membuatnya sangat mengenal sosok melankolis itu.

"semenyedihkan itu rasanya?" tanya bartender jangkung pada teman karibnya.

"tidak juga" ringkihnya masih dalam bautan selimut bohemiannya.

"kopi?"

"tidak, champagne, rak sebelah kiri. _Château 2002._ Cepat, atau aku mati dengan bayangan mengerikan itu"

Oh Sehun ingin mengucapkan beberapa penolakan tetapi melihat keadaan si penulis dia berfikir mungkin akan lebih baik jika dia menurutinya saja. Dia kemudian membuka champagne pesanan si mungil dan membawa satu gelas bersamanya. Saat dia menuangkan champagne ke dalam gelas itu dan memberikannya pada Taeyong, si penulis mungil malah merebut botol champagne dan membuat Sehun meminum cairan merah yang sudah tertuang dalam tubuh gelas di tangannya.

Taeyong kembali mengeluarkan desahan kehidupannya. Pernah ada sebuah pernyataan, bahwa hanya seseorang yang memiliki patah hati yang amat sangatlah bisa menulis rangkaian kata hingga menusuk kalbu. Tapi dia bingung bagaimana jika kerisauannya sendiri sudah menjadi sebuah senjata gemilang untuk merobek kalbunya. Itulah kenapa tidak mudah untuk menjadi seorang penulis, pencipta. Pikir Taeyong Lee dalam lamunannya.

Beberapa menit berlalu hingga Sehun sudah menyiapkan sandwich yang sudah ditempatkan di depan si penulis. Taeyong memang terlihat mengetik untaian kata di laptopnya, namun si jangkung tahu benar bahwa teman mungilnya itu masih berada jauh di dalam kerisauannya. Tapi lagi-lagi si jangkung tidak ingin mengganggunya, dia berjalan ke arah dapur dan membaca beberapa buku karya teman melankolisnya itu.

Si jangkung memilih buku dengan sampul biru muda beludru. 'Belum dirilis secara resmi sepertinya' pikirnya, Sehun tidak pernah melihat buku itu dijual di pasaran. Jadi dia mengambilnya dan membacanya sambil meminum kopi yang baru saja dia buat.

Setelah membuka halaman pertama, si bartender jangkung mengerti benar apa yang ditulis oleh temannya dalam tubuh kertas itu. Dia menorehkan senyuman sambil terus membaca tiap paragraf. Kedua kakinya naik ke atas meja makan sedangkan tangan kanannya dengan refleks mendekatkan cangkir kopi ke mulutnya. Dengan jemari kokoh di tangan kirinya dia membaca buku itu dengan seksama. Lembar per lembar ia balik tanpa menyadari bahwa kemaluannya bereaksi setelah cukup mengilhami buku yang ditulis oleh temannya itu. Bahkan dia tidak menyadari Taeyong berada di dapur mengambil beberapa cookies.

Untungnya, si bartender mengerti bagaimana cara memasung hawa nafsunya agar tidak menerkam teman kecilnya itu.

"kau menyukainya?" tanya Taeyong yang tetap saja membuat bartender tidak bergeming dari posisinya.

"mm-hmm" ucapnya pelan.

"ambil saja, aku terlalu malu untuk mengirimkannya pada penerbit" ucap Taeyong.

Mata Sehun berbinar dan tersenyum. Tangan kanannya mengangkat jempolnya ke udara ke arah Taeyong. Lalu kembali berkonsentrasi membacanya. Setelah selesai membaca seperempat dari buku itu, Sehun kembali ke ruang tengah dan mendapati temannya tengah mengutak-atik buku sketsa ceritanya.

"kau tidak ingin berbaring barang semenit saja?" tanya Sehun.

"denganmu? Tidak"

"tidak harus denganku"

"kau baru saja mambaca buku yang kutulis dan aku tahu benar jika tubuhmu menginginkan hal yang kuciptakan dalam ceritaku, tapi maaf aku tidak akan mau melayanimu"

Sehun terkekeh pelan, tubuh jangkungnya ia baringkan di atas satusatunya sofa tanpa kertas yang berserakan milik Taeyong.

"dan juga, waktumu tidak tepat"

Ucap Taeyong sambil tetap mengetik untaian kata yang sama sekali tidak dirasakan dalam hatinya. Ia sebenarnya membencinya. Tapi ia tidak ingin pekerjaan ini menghantuinya di saat yang bersamaan dengan kegelisahannya karena tatapan Kakak Beruang. Ia tahu benar bahwa kegelisahannya ini sangatlah tidak masuk akal. Seperti seorang amatir dalam soal percintaan. Tapi hatinya tidak bisa berhenti berdegup saat mengingat tatapan kakak beruang. Ya tuhan.

Sehun mengenal baik teman kecilnya. Dia mengerti bahwa sekalipun Taeyong sangat lihai dalam menulis cerita mesum kelas kakap, dia masih saja seorang perawan dengan selera tidak masuk akal yang membuatnya sendiri selama dua puluh dua tahun ini. Sejujurnya, Sehun sudah sangat sering menjodohkannya dengan teman sepermainanannya. Pertama Seulgi, tapi Taeyong benar-benar tidak menaruh ketertarikan pada teman wanitanya yang menawan itu. Jadi Sehun berpikir bahwa mungkin Taeyong menyukai tipe wanita yang bergantung padanya. Namun karena pemikiran itu Sehun masih merasa bersalah pada Somi. Mengingat bagaimana Taeyong memperlakukannya dengan sinis, Sehun hanya bisa mendesah perlahan jika mengingatnya.

Sempat terbesit di benaknya jika Taeyong adalah seorang anti-social dan aseksual. Karena tipenya yang sangat perfeksionis dan seolah tidak memiliki bayangan akan pasangan ideal. Namun betapa terkejutnya Sehun saat Taeyong tiba-tiba mengunjungi cafénya tiga hari berturut-turut dan hanya memesan Americano. Dia duduk di kursi yang sama selama enam jam dengan bolpoin hitm dan buku hijau beludrunya.

Tidak bisa berkutik saat ditanya, akhirnya Taeyong mengatakannya pada Sehun bahwa dia gay dan ada seorang pria yang mencuri perhatiannya di café milik temannya ini. Entah Sehun yang terlalu bodoh atau memang pada dasarnya dia tidak sensitif. Sehun mengira bahwa laki-laki yang dimaksud Taeyong adalah Jaehyun, salah satu barista di tempatnya.

Lagi-lagi dia salah dan lagi-lagi dia merasa bersalah pada salah satu temannya. Karena memang Jaehyun sebenarnya adalah salah satu pembaca setia buku-buku milik Taeyong, karena itu dia sangat senang saat teman sekaligus partner kerjanya mengatakan bahwa Taeyong sepertinya menyukainya. Tapi saat respon kecut Taeyong diterimanya, dia merasa bahwa temannya salah. Saat Sehun menanyakan siapa laki-laki yang dimaksud Taeyong, dia bingung. Taeyong bahkan tidak mengetahui namanya, dia memanggilnya Kakak Beruang.

Butuh waktu satu bulan untuk mengetahui bahwa laki-laki yang dimaksud Taeyong adalah Jung Yunho. Pemilik sekolah tari jazz yang terletak dua blok dari cafénya. Sehun ingin menyadarkan Taeyong bahwa tidak mungkin untuk bersama dengan Yunho. Sekalipun Yunho mungkin bisa saja menyukai laki-laki tapi kekasihnya saat ini terlalu cantik untuk dicampakan. Dan jika sampai Yunho meninggalkan kekasih cantiknya untuk Taeyong, Sehun tidak tahu dia harus marah atau malah mendukung teman kecilnya itu.

"Ya Tuhan, aku ingin mati saja"

Taeyong terbaring menyamping saat dia sudah tidak kuat lagi menatap layar laptopnya. Letak kaca matanya sudah tidak sempurna lagi tapi lelaki kecil itu sepertinya sudak tidak peduli lagi.

Taeyong tidak ingat kapan dia terakhir kali seperti ini. Gila karena seorang laki-laki yang tidak dikenalinya. Atau memang dia tidak pernah mengalami hal ini. Tapi Taeyong merasa sah-sah saja untuk bersikap gila karena tatapan Kakak Beruang memang sangat memabukkan.

Panulis kecil itu menyedot Champagne dari gelas juice yang diisi dengan champagnenya tidak peduli dengan tatapan teman jangkungnya yang melihatnya secara menyedihkan. Saat dia kembali duduk dan mencoba mengetik beberapa kata lagi, raungan frustasinya keluar dan dia beralih menuju kamar mandi lalu berteriak keras di sana. Saat keluar, wajahnya sudah basah karena air dan kaca matanya yang patah digenggam di tangannya.

"apa aku terlihat menyedihkan, konyol, dan sangat bodoh?" tanya Taeyong dengan melihat Sehun, masoh dengan wajah tidak karuannya.

Sehun mengernyit, "apa kau ingin aku menjawabnya?"

"tidak" jawab Taeyong singkat lalu mengambil gelas juice berisi champagnenya. Menyedotnya sampai habis.

Sehun menutup buku biru beludru yang baru saja menjadi miliknya dan menyalakan sebatang cerutu lalu memberikannya pada Taeyong.

"aku butuh _vert_ Hun" ucapnya lesu tapi tetap saja dengan meraih batang cerutu yang sudah dihisap sekali oleh temannya itu.

"kau pikir aku akan bekerja sambil membawa persediaanku?"

Taeyong mengerucutkan bibirnya lalu mengisi ulang champagnenya ke dalam gelas juicenya.

"lagipula jangan, kau sudah terlihat seperti kambing. Kau ingin berbau kambing juga?"

"tidak ada yang menciumku juga"

Sehun menatapnya nakal, Taeyong mengahmpirinya. Dengan wajah lelah dengan sedikit merah karena banyaknya champagne yang sudah diteguknya dia menatap Sehun yang masih duduk di sofanya. Tangan kanannya mengelus pipi kiri Sehun dengan lembut lalu menamparnya.

"mimpi saja kau"

Ucapnya ketus.

Sehun hanya memejamkan mata lalu memegang pipinya yang memerah karena tamparan temannya yang rumit itu. Taeyong kemudian duduk di sebelah Sehun, masih dengan berlembar-lembar kenangan kecil tentang tatapan Kakak Beruang yang acuh padanya.

.

HALOOO, Ini updatenya dikit banget dan memang sebenarnya ini ceritanya mau dibikin one shot tapi yak arena imajinasiku labil banget. Maafin ya ehehe.

Dan iya, aku ngga bales di dalem cerita. Tapi aku bales satupersatu di akun kalian masing-masing. Mohon maaf ya TT. Tapi selalu aku baca satupersatu dan semua yang memorable aku selalu inget usernamenya.

Terima kasih bagi yang masih mau baca karyaku sampe sekarang. Ini kayaknya nanti bakal selesei lima chapter aja terus abis itu mau nulis cerita HunKai. Yuhuuu~~~ ewkwkwkwwk stay tune ya.

Kamsahamnida *bowbowbowbowbow*


	3. Chapter 3

**BACK TO CIRCLE ONE III**

Sehun bangun dengan lengan yang sedikit kram karena tertidur saat membaca cerita mesum yang dibuat oleh Taeyong di buku yang diberikan padanya sehari sebelumnya. Saat membuka matanya, Sehun melihat Taeyong masuk ke dalam kamar mandi masih dengan menggenggam kaca matanya yang patah. Ia berdiri dan melenturkan badannya lalu matanya terpaku pada buku hitam yang ada di rak buku Taeyong.

Merasa bosan dan penasaran, Sehun berjalan ke arah rak buku itu dan membukanya. Terlihat tinta yang masih segar di sana. 'Sepertinya Taeyong baru menulisnya' pikirnya. Merasa bosan dan penasaran, bartender jangkung itu akhirnya membacanya.

.

 _Laki-laki itu melambaikan tangannya ke anak-anak kecil yang berlari memasuki gerbang sekolahnya. Masih dengan udara dingin yang memeluk wajahnya, hidungnya tidak berhenti mengeluarkan asap hingga dia melangkah pergi dari sekolah dasar itu. Masih dengan mata yang sedikit berair mengingat ini adalah hari terakhirnya mengantar si kecil Averney ke sekolahnya._

 _Kakinya mengantarnya pulang ke Panti Asuhan tempatnya tinggal selama ini. Sejujurnya, dia tidak ingin meninggalkan tempat ini. Terlalu banyak tawa dan kasih sayang yang bisa didapatkannya di sini. Setelah masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan membawa pergi koper yang berisi baju-bajunya, dia berniat pergi berpamitan pada Mrs. Clovist yang sudah merawatnya meskipun dengan tabiat yang buruk. Dia rasa satu ucapan selamat tinggal agaknya harus diucapkan._

 _Langkah kakinya terhenti saat mendengar radio berbunyi dari kamar Audrey, mantan teman sekamarnya saat kecil dulu. Seperti biasa, dia mendengarkan pantauan perang yang sedang berlangsung. Laki-laki itu mendekati teman perempuannya yang sedang mengenakan pita biru muda di ikatan rambutnya. Bingung harus mengatakan apa._

 _._

Taeyong mengambil buku hitam di tangan Sehun dan menutupnya. Wajah dinginnya memperlihatkan kekesalannya karena Sehun membaca ceritanya tanpa sepengetahuannya. Penulis kecil itu tampak baru saja membasuh wajahnya. Dia lalu menggerakkan dagunya, mengisyaratkan Sehun untuk duduk kembali di sofa.

"Apa gunanya kau tutupi, nanti juga akan kau publikasikan"

"Tidak, tidak cerita ini"

Jemari Taeyong bergerak lincah kembali sesaat setelah dia duduk di tempat duduknya, diikuti dengan Sehun yang kembali berbarin di sofa sebelahnya.

"Tidak ingin berkunjung ke café hari ini?"

"Kau gila ya?" ucap Taeyong ketus sambil tetap mengetik apa yang ada di dalam kotak imajinasinya.

Sehun diam sesaat setelah Taeyong menjawabnya dengan dingin. Dia kemudian beranjak ke dapur dan mengambil susu pisang di kulkas Taeyong.

Bartender jangkung itu semalam tidak pulang ke flatnya karena khawatir teman kecilnya akan melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak karena suasana hatinya yang sedang mendung. Sambil menyesap susu pisang itu dari sedotan kecilnya, dia melihat teman kecilnya yang sudah jelas tidak tidur semalaman. Lingkaran hitam di matanya terlihat semakin jelas karena dia tidak memakai-ralat- tidak lagi memiliki kaca mata untuk digunakannya.

Lee Taeyong memicingkan matanya ke arah Sehun yang menatapnya naas. Lalu kembali lagi ke layar laptopnya.

"Mau jalan-jalan?" tanya Sehun.

"Kau gila ya?"

Sehun berdecak sebal mendengar jawaban itu lagi.

"Setidaknya biarkan jiwamu bebas, aku takut semenit aku berpaling lalu kau sudah terkapar mati di sofa itu, menyedihkan sekali"

"Baik, ayo jalan-jalan"

Taeyong akhirnya beranjak dari tempatnya dan masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Lalu Sehun kembali mengambil buku hitam yang ada di rak temannya itu dan membaca kelanjutan alur yang terputus karena Taeyong memergokinya tadi.

 _._

 _Audrey menyadari kedatangan teman semasa hidupnya itu. Namun sadar akan maksud kedatangan teman laki-lakinya itu, lidahnya kelu untuk berbicara lebih dahulu._

" _Dia laki-laki yang tangguh, dia pasti kembali"_

 _Ucap laki-laki itu sambil mematikan radio yang menjaga sekaligus mengusik perasaan temannya itu._

" _Dan kau tidak akan kembali"_

 _Laki-laki itu tersenyum kecut mendengar ucapan teman perempuannya itu._

 _Audrey berpaling, menatap laki-laki yang sudah dikenalnya selama lima belas tahun itu dengan pilu, tahu bahwa sesaat setelah dia melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari tempat ini, mereka akan sulit untuk bertatap muka kembali._

" _Hati-hati Taeyong Lee"_

 _._

Pintu kamar Taeyong terbuka dan Sehun buru-buru menutup buku hitam itu dan berlari ke arah mantelnya, hanya saja kali ini dia mengambil buku itu dan menyembunyikannya di mantelnya.

"Taruh buku itu kembali"

Ucap Taeyong sambil menutup laptopnya dan mendahului Sehun menuju pintu. Sehun tidak punya pilihan lain selain meletakkan buku itu kembali di raknya lalu mengikuti Taeyong yang sudah mengenakan sepatunya.

Sesampainya di mobil, laki-laki mungil itu tidak membuka mulutnya sama sekali. Hanya menatap kosong jalanan di depannya. Sehun cukup waras untuk tidak membiarkan temannya itu mengemudi. Bisa celaka dia.

"Bagaimana kau dengan Kai?" itu kalimat pertama yang dilontarkan Taeyong semenjak tiga puluh menit berada di mobil dengan Sehun.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau menyukainya kan?"

"Aku masih dengan Luhan"

"Dan hanya karena itu kau akan membohongi perasaanmu sendiri?"

Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Aku tidak membohongi perasaanku sendiri, aku hanya membatasinya. Aku hanya mengagumi tubuhnya itu saja"

"Kau keluar lima kali di dalamnya selama tiga jam dua puluh menit, di tempat tidurku"

"Ap- Bagaimana kau tahu? Siapa yang memberi tahumu?"

"Sisa spermamu di selimutku, belok kiri"

Sehun dengan terburu-buru memutar setirnya, masih dengan wajah yang menyesal.

"Kau harus memakan lebih banyak buah dan sayuran Sehun, spermamu berwarna agak hijau, apa itu normal?"

"Bisa berhenti bicara tentang hal itu?"

"Yea, okay"

Sehun memejamkan matanya sesaat dan mendesah perlahan. Taeyong menatapnya lalu menyeringai perlahan. Dia menikmati hal ini. Memergoki Sehun berbuat tidak pantas, dan membuat Sehun bersalah karena itu.

"Maaf, soal selimutmu"

Ucapnya kemudian.

"Dan sebenarnya, aku melakukannya selama dua jam tiga puluh menit, sebelum dia terkapar kelelahan, lalu bermain solo di atas selimutmu"

Taeyong tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar pengakuan itu. Sehun tertawa juga karena mengingat malam itu. Itu dan karena dia berhasil membuat Taeyong tertawa, seridaknya untuk hari ini. Sejujurnya Sehun tidak tahu jika Taeyong akan berada di rumahnya.

Malam itu Taeyong pergi ke Daegu untuk mengambil pesanan kertas. Sehun berpikir mungkin Taeyong tidak akan pulang malam itu dan dia tidak ingin menyewa hotel untuk menikmati pelanggan cafénya yang menawan itu. Jadi dia membawanya ke rumah Taeyong karena dia tahu pasti Taeyong meninggalkan kunci cadangan di atas pintunya.

Mereka berdua terus berkendara sampai Taeyong menyuruh Sehun untuk berhenti dan membeli ubi manis kukus di sebelah jalan.

"Kita mau ke mana sebenarnya?" tanya Taeyong masih dengan sepotong ubi di tangannya dan bibirnya yang meniup-niup uap panas dari ubi di tangannya.

Sehun yang tidak jauh berbeda menjawab Taeyong dengan hanya menggelengkan kepalanya kea rah tujuannya dan berbicara tidak jelas.

"Aku tidak berbicara bahasa monyet"

Sehun meniup-niup ruang bibirnya lalu menjawab temannya yang tidak sabaran itu, "Busan"

Taeyong kembali menggigit ubi manisnya.

"Lalu cafému?"

"Ada Luhan, dan aku sudah bilang akan menemanimu hari ini"

Taeyong mengangguk perlahan. Teman jangkungnya itu memang sering mempercayakan bisnisnya pada pasangan sekaligus partner kerjanya. Mereka berdua selalu menaruh perhatian lebih pada Taeyong hingga Taeyong bingung harus merasa risih atau tersanjung karena apa yang mereka lakukan.

Mereka berdua kembali ke dalam mobil setelah memakan dua buah ubi manis, empat untuk Taeyong, lalu kembali melanjutkan perjalanan mereka.

"Kenapa kita tidak ke Itaewon saja"

"Karena aku ingin belut dan kau butuh menyegarkan otakmu"

Mereka kembali diam untuk beberapa saat setelah itu. Hingga Taeyong mengeluarkan buku berwarna mereah dan menulis beberapa kata di sana. Tapi Sehun tidak bisa membaca apa yang dia tulis.

"Lee Taeyong"

"hmm?"

"Cerita di buku hitam itu, kenapa ada namamu?"

Taeyong terdiam sambil menatap Sehun dengan geram. Sehun terlihat biasa saja namun sebenarnya was-was jika sampai temannya itu tiba-tiba menonjoknya saat dia menyetir.

"Cepat sekali kau membacanya? Kau tidak mengilhaminya ya?"

Ucap Taeyong sambil masih dongkol karena ulah temannya itu.

"Bukan begi-"

"Ya … ya … aku paham, orang bersumbu pendek sepertimu mana bisa mengilhami cerita dengan baik"

Sehun mendesah pelan.

"Baiklah, maaf"

Taeyong memalingkan wajahnya ke jendela di kanannya. Terdiam untuk beberapa saat.

"Itu ceritaku dan Kakak Beruang, karena aku hanya bisa memilikinya di duniaku dan bukan di dunia ini"

ANNYEONGHASEYO

Di chapter ini aku memutuskan untuk mengganti judul FF ini (lagi) karena rasanya judul yang ini lebih match sama isi FFnya. Dannn, karena dibuat cerita berchapter, jadi gaya ceritanya aku ganti juga jadi agak beda sama skema awal yang bentuknya one-shot.

Semoga tetap suka ya ^^

Jadi nanti ceritanya, bakal kayak AI. Tapi ini fantasinya Taeyong, since he is a writer himself in this fic. Semoga menikmati chapter ini ^^ terima kasih bagi yang sudah review. Aku udah bales satu-satu di akun kalian. Bagi yang ngga punya akun juga sudah aku baca dan sabar dong… ehehe…. Yunho tau gak ya Taeyong suka? Hayo lo hayo lo….

Ikutin aja ya, dan semoga aku tetep mood buat bikin FF ini happy ending karena kebanyakan FFku sad ending mulu aku juga gatau kenapa hidupku gloomy banget. Semoga yang ini masih sanggup aku happy ending in.  
KAMSAHAMNIDA YEOROBUN…. 3  
SEMOGA SUKA ^^

*BOW*


	4. PENGUMUMAN

Haloooo semuanya. Aku bikin akun wattpad nih, karena di sana labanya lebih banyak. Ehehe.

Bagi yang masih ngikutin aku (sok iye banget astaga) mampirmampir aja dulu kea kun wattpad aku

foxaydiffnfinaalifia

literally kalo dipisah foxay-di-ffn-finaalifia tadinya mau foxay-di-ffn-namanya-finaalifia tapi ternyata kebanyakan. Wkwk. Di sana aku baru ngepublish AI dan Back to The Circle One sih, tapi karena sudah kumantapkan untuk menulis lagi, aku bikin deh itu wattpad.

Udah sih itu aja.

Eh iya, semua cerita kayaknya bakal aku lanjut di sana. Masih banyak typo dan banyak sekali yang nggak koheren. Jadi, maafkan saya ya (in advance).

UDAAHH~~~

Terima kasih ya bagi kalian yang udah ngebaca ceritaku dan ngereview juga, sumpah ya padahal itu udah bertahun-tahun yang lalu tapi aku masih sering ketawa-ketiwi gajelas baca reiew kalian. Seneng banget, SESENENG ITU rasanya diapresiasi oleh kalian.

Terima Kasih Banyak YAAAAA  
SARANGHAMNIDA 3 3 3


End file.
